friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Aguletka Free/Rozdział 4 ,,Opanowana''
Witajcie jeszcze dzisiaj. Postanowiłam: Co tam? Wrzucę jeszcze jeden. ''No więc wrzucam: -------------------------------------------------------------------- Władca Ciem: Uśmiecham się podle i mówię (właściwie, Władca Ciem jest chyba chory psychicznie, bo ciągle gada do siebie XD - dop. Autorki): -Hahaha. Wiatromówca się pojawił! Czyli klątwa minęła! A to znaczy, że wraz z Wiatromówcami pojawią się Ziemiostąpacze, Wodopływacze i Ogniowładcy!! A ja będę mógł przeciągnąć ich na moją stronę i dzięki nim będę mógł wreszcie zdobyć miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Katie: Jestem taka wściekła na tą czarownicę! Znowu uciekła, i znowu będzie trzeba wzywać policję by ją znalazła. Niewykluczone, że gdybym mogła zostawiłabym ją tam na ulicach. I tak by sobie nie poradziła. Jest tu pierwszy dzień. Ale to nie zmienia nic. Jak jej się udało mi wymknąć? Na pewno nie powiem jej o wiadomości od Jackeda Stone'a (chyba tak to się pisze - dop. Autorki), o nie! To będzie kara. Ale to dziewuszysko zasługuje na coś gorszego. Na coś takiego, czego by żałowała. Nagle słyszę głos: -Witaj, jestem Władca Ciem. Ty jesteś od dziś Dzieciołapaczką, dam ci moc kontrolowania innych, którzy pomogą ci złapać tą ''czarownicę. W zamian za to oczekuje byś zdobyła miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. -Zgoda, Władco Ciem - mówię i się przemieniam. -A, co do tej czarownicy. Spraw by cierpiała, to nie będzie problem? -Żaden Marinette: Idę zastanawiając się nad tym czy Aldona jest rzeczywiście Wiatromówcą. Wszystko na to wskazuje. Nagle z zamyślenia wyrywa mnie krzyk ludzi. Biegnę szybko w stronę źródła odgłosu i widzę grubą kobietę strzelającą z dwóch bransoletek na obydwóch rękach. Ciągle krzyczała: -Gdzie jest ta Czarownica???!?! No cóż. To znaczy tylko jedno, Aldona jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Biegnę szybko w jakiś ciemny zaułek i przemieniam się w Biedronkę. Biegnę do przemienionej kobiety, a obok mnie ląduje Czarny kot i mówi: -Witaj, Biedronsiu. -Miałeś tak do mnie nie mówić – oznajmiam. -No to… witaj, Biedroneczko – mówi z flirciarskim uśmieszkiem. Przewracam oczami. -Tak też nie. -Ech… No dobra, Witaj Biedronko. -Okey – oznajmiam – to z kim walczymy? -Ej! – krzyczy Czarny Kot do złoczyńcy – kim jesteś? -Jestem Dzieciołapaczka, a wy macie oddać mi swoje miracula. -Hahahaha – śmieje Czarny Kot – Dzieciołapaczka?? Co? Z sierocińca się urwałaś? -Tak. A ty ze schroniska, kotku? – zarechotała Dzieciołapaczka. Oboje z Kotem milkniemy. Jeśli ona jest z sierocińca, to znaczy, że Aldona jest sierotą. A to znaczy, że Katie to Dzieciołapaczka, która się zdenerwowała, bo Aldona pewnie jakoś się jej wymknęła. Nagle Dzieciołapaczka zaczyna strzelać w nas promieniami, a my zaczynamy uciekać. Aldona: Jadę na rowerze z zamkniętymi oczami i rozłożonymi rękami ciesząc się wiatrem we włosach. Oczywiście on ciągle śmieje się razem ze mną. Takie właśnie chwile, gdziekolwiek bym nie była lubię najbardziej. ''Uważaj!!! '' Otwieram oczy i widzę auto. Natychmiast kładę ręce na kierownicy i skręcam. Nagle słyszę strzały. Jadę w tym kierunku i widzę bez wątpienia przemienioną Katie. Strzela w Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota, którzy ledwo unikają promieni. Jestem bezradna. Chyba… ''Zrób to! '' -Co? – pytam. ''Użyj mocy Wiatromówcy. '' -Proszę? – dziwię się – o czym ty mówisz? ''Po prostu machnij ręką. '' Wykonuję polecenia. Zamachuję się ręką i przy okazji uruchamiam powietrze, które zmienia się w wiatr i uderza z ogromną siłą, w auta, którym pękają szyby. -Ups – mówię. ''Teraz zrób to samo z Katie. '' Więc schodzę z roweru i podbiegam do miejsca walki. Gdy tylko Katie mnie widzi przestaje celować w Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota i zwraca się do mnie. Biedronka: Dzieciołapaczka przestaje w nas strzelać i patrzy na Aldonę. -Uważaj! – krzyczę do niej. Ona macha ręką w uspakajającym geście. -Ty! – krzyczy Dzieciołapaczka – gotowa na imprezę? – oczywiście mówiąc impreza ma na myśli co innego. -Pewnie, Katie – mówi ze stoickim spokojem Aldona. -Co ty wyprawiasz? – krzyczy Kot. -To co? Zaczynamy? – Dzieciołapaczka zignorowała Czarnego Kota i mówi do Aldony dalej. -Przecież nie lubisz hałasu, a na imprezach jest głośno – mówi z uśmiechem Aldona. Rozważam czy ona zdaje sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. -Dzięki tobie już się przyzwyczaiłam – odpowiada Dzieciołapaczka. -Ech – wzdycha Aldona – a mogę zacząć? – szczerzy się w szczerbatym uśmiechu. -Hahahaha – rechocze Dzieciołapaczka – proszę bardzo. Aldona unosi rękę i macha nią na Dzieciołapaczkę. Za ruchem jej ręki podąża powietrze, które uderza w Katie. Ona spada na ziemię i syczy: -Zapłacisz mi za to Czarownico – i strzela w nią promieniem. Ona zwinnie unika pocisku robiąc salto. Nie sądziłam, że zwykła sierota może być tak wysportowana. Dzieciołapaczka znowu strzela w Aldonę, ale znowu nie trafia. Tym razem Aldona podskakuje dzięki swojej mocy na 4 metry. Później bezpiecznie opada na ziemię. Szczerzy się do Aldony. Niestety zapatrzyłam się na Aldonę i jej poczynienia, przez co Dzieciołapaczka zamiast w Aldonę trafia we mnie. Adrien: -Nieee! – krzyczę, gdy promień trafia w Dzieciołapaczkę. Skaczę na Katie by jej za to zapłacić, ale tym razem celuje promieniem we mnie. Ach, głupi ja… -------------------------------------------------------------- To na dziś koniec. Chyba. Tak czy siak idę się uczyć, bo muszę na jutro umieć całą swoją rolę na kółko teatralne i mam jutro kartkówkę z Angola w szkole i test z Angola dodatkowego. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach